Brewing
First First Year Boil Cure Potion Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron. Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds. Wave your wand. Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes. Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron. Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron. Stir 5 times, clockwise. Wave your wand to complete the potion. ---- First Year Herbicide Potion Add 4 lionfish spines to the mortar Crush into a rough powder using the pestle Add 2 measurements of Standard Ingredient to the mortar Crush into a rough powder Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron Wave your wand Leave to brew and return in 45 minutes Add 2 measures of Horklump juice to your cauldron Heat to a medium temperature for 10 seconds Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm mucus to your cauldron while it's still on the heat Stir 4 times, clockwise Wave your wand to complete the potion Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron Wave your wand Leave to brew and return in 30 minutes) Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron Stir 7 times, clockwise Wave your wand to complete the potion ---- Second Second Year Shrinking Solution Add five sliced caterpillars. Heat till the potion turns red. Shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready (if one tries to add it before it is ready the potion may emit noxious green gases). Add peeled Shrivelfig until the potion turns yellow. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns purple. Add four rat spleens to the cauldron. Add the minced daisy roots till it turns green. Add five drops of leech juice. Add more of the Shrivelfig, this time till it turns pink. Add one sliced caterpillar. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns green. Wave your wand to complete the potion. ---- Hair-Raising Potion "The next potion we will attempt to brew contains Rat tails, Bouncing spider juice, Vervain and Lovage. Which potion is this? What effect does it have?" This is a simple potion requiring the aforementioned ingredients, Rat tails, Bouncing spider juice, Vervain and Lovage. Gather these ingredients and prepare your cauldrons. Add Lovage to boiling potion water Stir in 3 Rat tails Let the brew simmer at a low temperature for 10 minutes. Add crushed Vervain to cauldron Pour a dash of Bouncing spider juice Wave wand to complete potion ---- Second Year Wideye Potion Add 6 Snake Fangs to the mortar Add 4 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar Add 6 Dried Billywig Stings to your cauldron Heat on a medium temperature for 30 seconds Finely crush the ingredients in the mortar Add 4 measures of the crushed ingredients to your cauldron Stir 3 times, clockwise Wave your wand Leave to brew and return in 42 minutes Add 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane to your cauldron Stir 3 times, anti-clockwise Wave your wand to complete the potion ---- Third Third Year Confusing Concoction Grind all ingredients into a fine powder. Mix together 1 cup of both Scurvy-grass and the Sneezewort. Stir until the powder turns a greenish colour. Add in 1 cup of Lovage. Stir until the powders begin to smoke. The powder will turn into a dark orange colour. Add water to activate the potion, the powder/water will take on an orange hue. ---- Third Year Swelling Solution Part 1 Add 2 scoops of dried nettles to the mortar Add 3 puffer-fish eyes to the mortar Crush into a medium-fine powder Add 2 measures of the crushed mix to your cauldron Heat on a medium temperature for twenty seconds Wave your wand Leave to brew and return in 60 minutes (depends on the type of cauldron used) Part 2 Add 1 bat spleen to the cauldron Stir 4 times, anti-clockwise Heat to low for 30 seconds Wave your wand to complete the potion ---- Third Year (simple) Endurance Potion Heat cauldron filled with Crystalized water Boil Flying Seahorses for 20 minutes Add 5 dried Dried Plantain chips to cauldron Add a splash of Armadillo Bile and Flobberworm mucus to mortar Blend until the consistency is is a yellow-green color. Add Flobberworm muscus and Armadillo Bile into the cauldron Wave Wand ---- Fourth Fourth Year (Simple) Truth Serum Heat cauldron filled with Standard potioning water, Let boil for 20 minutes exactly! Rip the feathers apart and slowly mix them into the boiling water Let the water simmer for 30 seconds, Add Honeywater then bring back to a boil for a full minute and a half. Add Octopus powder, After that stir the potion for 10 minutes making sure the feathers are thoroughly mixed. Add Dandelion juice, stirring to make sure there are no lumpy spots or areas of high concentration. Wave your wand to complete the potion, remove from heat and let cool. Bottle and label a sample before you leave class. Add Spirit of Myrhh and St John's wort to your cauldron. Let the mixture heat for 10 minutes at a low heat. Gently mash Boom berry and Stargrass in your mortar. Add the mashed mixture to the cauldron. Stir three times clockwise, and one anti-clockwise. Leave the potion to brew 20 minutes. Add Foxglove to cauldron. Wave wand to complete potion. Fourth Year (Simple) Wound cleaning potions *(variation) 1 Dittany Stalk Origanum dictamnus (Greek) Cunila mariana (common) Dictamnus (white) Lavender flowers Lavandula 10 drops of Murtlap Essence Add Scarab beetle (spirit of myrrh) to cauldron Heat on low for forty five seconds Stir potion 2 times counter clockwise Crush Lionfish (Dried nettle leaves) spines in mortar Add to cauldron stirring 5 times clockwise Chop Snakeweed (St John's-wort leaves) and add to cauldron Stir potion 3 times counter clockwise Pour 150ml of Horklump (Salamander blood) juice 1 bunch of Lavender DO NOT add the Lavender, whole. Wrap it in cloth tie it off with string and steep it in the boiling water, when the water takes on the color of Lavender remove the bundle from the cauldron. Wave your wand and the potion will be complete. Fourth Year (Simple) Healing potions *(variation) Powder of vipers-flesh Horklump Juice Dried Polypody Polypodium Goosegrass Galium aparine (Cleavers) (Lionfish spines) (Flying Seahorse) Fourth Year (Simple) Burn cleaning potions *(variation) Murtlap Essence Boomberry Octopus tentacle Pomegranate Punica granatum (Foxglove) Digitalis (Stargrass - Salve) Bitterroot Lewisia rediviva Pursh (Apocynum androsaemifolium) Spirit of Myrrh Commiphora Blue lavender Lavandula Dandelion Taraxacum (Kelp) Laminariales (Nux Myristica) Myristica fragrans syn. Nux moschata (Nutmeg) Fifth Fire-Protection Potion Slice bursting mushrooms with knife Add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns blue Add salamander blood to cauldron, stir anti-clockwise until potion turns green Crush Wartcap powder in mortar with pestle Add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns red. ---- Dragon dung Fertiliser Crush dragon dung in pestle Add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns blue Crush bones with hammer Add to cauldron and stir anti-clockwise until potion turns yellow. Crush plimpy eyes in mortar with pestle Add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns red Slice kelp with knife Add to cauldron and stir anti-clockwise until potion turns green ---- Doxycide Juice the Bundimun. Add the Bundimun acid to the cauldron and stir quickly. Grind the Streeler shells and add to cauldron. Stir the potion then heat. Add chopped dragon liver and stir vigorously. Add a dash of hemlock essence and stir again. Add a glug of cowbane essence and a dash of tormentil tincture. Stir slowly then heat the cauldron. Wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion. (Ramley Variation) Crush 3 measures Standard ingredient in pestle Add Powdered Asphodel into cauldron stir clockwise 4 times Steep three Valerian roots in brewing liquid Crushed Sophopohorus bean and juice Pour one small phial of Antimony into the cauldron Add one Doxy egg ---- Angel's Trumpet Angel's Trumpet Bulbadox juice Flabberghasted leeches Hellebore Helleborus Lovage Levisticum officinale ---- Sixth Polyjuice Potion Part 1, step one Add 3 measures of fluxweed to the cauldron (must be picked on a full moon). Add 2 bundles of knotgrass to the cauldron. Stir 3 times, clockwise. Wave your wand then let potion brew for 80 minutes (for a Pewter Cauldron. A Brass Cauldron will only require 68, and a copper one only 60.) Part 1, step two Add 4 leeches to the cauldron. Add 2 scoops of lacewing flies to the mortar, crush to a fine powder, then add 2 measures of the crushed lacewings to the cauldron. Heat for 30 seconds on a low heat. Wave your wand to complete this stage of the potion. Part 2, step one Add 3 measures of boomslang skin to the cauldron. Add 1 measure of bicorn horn to the mortar, crush to a fine powder, then add one measure of the crushed horn to the cauldron. Heat for 20 seconds at a high temperature. Wave your wand then let potion brew for 24 hours (for a Pewter Cauldron. A Brass Cauldron will only require 1224 minutes, and a copper one only 18 hours.) Part 2, step two Add 1 additional scoop of lacewings to the cauldron. Stir 3 times, anti-clockwise. Split potion into multiple doses, if desired, then add the pieces of the person you wish to become. Wave your wand to complete the potion. ---- Veritaserum ---- Antidote to Veritaserum ---- Moonseed Poison ---- Seventh Students are able to produce an original potion of their own creation Students are able to successfully brew said potion in under an hour Students are able to present an oral and visual demonstration of their potion Students are able to write an insightful Senior Thesis about their creation